ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Will 10 X Preview
All the Previews of Will 10 Preview 1 TV Flickers on (News Reporter): The Government has decided that this alien Nuisance has gotten out of hand, Another TV Flickers on. (News Reporter): I’m Here watching the president sign the Anti-ExtraTerrestrial papers. Another TV turns on (News Reporter): The Swat team are rounding up all aliens and sending them off world, this nuisance is over. TV Flickers on, (Reporter): it’s been five years since the banning of the aliens and things have gone pretty well, all thought there have been some disappearances of the world’s heroes. Another TV turns on. (Reporter): Something has just entered our atmosphere, Oh my god.. It’s huge... Argh! Beam hits the reporter, and the feed is lost, then the TV turns off. Unreleased Trailer ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RzDTfCyyuo starts playing) Scene of the sky and Will collapses on the ground, tossing off his jacket. (Will, Voice over): Got a lot of apologies to make. Cut to Will pushes past a crowd of Press. (Will, Voice over): Nothing’s been the same since Eon. Cut to The Megamatrix comes flying to Will and connects to his arm. (Will, Voice over): You experience things, And Then they’re over. Cut to Will tossing and turning in his bed. (Will, Voice over): I can’t sleep. Cut to Kevin, looking up at the Rustbucket X (Will, Voice over): And when I do I have nightmares. Cut to Will walking down an alley (Will, Voice over): Honestly, there are 100 people who want to kill me, Cut to the Rustbuckett Jets, then to Ray. Then to Will asUpgrade X. (Will, Voice over): I hope, Cut to Will talking to Taylor. (Will, Voice over): I Can protect the one thing I can’t live without. Cut to Will and Taylor on a bed, when they are attacked by Strongfang, then Cut to halls of the Rustbucket X being destroyed. (Extremis, Voice over): Humans, Cut to Kevin all suited up in metal, Walking to the White house. (Extremis, Voice over): Half-breeds. Cut to Ray walking up to Will, who is on the floor (Extremis, Voice over): Cross species’ Cut to Will being tested, Strongfang Punching a wall, and Will skydiving off a government plane. (Extremis, Voice over): Some People call me a devourer of Worlds. Cut to Gravattack Saving people who fell off the plane. (Extremis, Voice over): I consider myself a teacher. Cut to Taylor holding a beat up Megamatrix, then to Will getting attacked by Strongfang. Then to kevin beating up guards. Extremis looking at the screen. His Ship’s cannon charging up. (Extremis, Voice over): Lesson, Number, One Ship cannon finishes charging. Will looking out the Window of the X. (Extremis, Voice over): Heroes, There is no such thing. Ship Cannon Fires at the X which slowly blows up and crumbles to pieces, Which fall into the ocean. Will turns to GeoDude trying to get a stable balance, Beam Fires again, and Will falls into the ocean, getting dragged down, by debris. Title, then cut to Will, climbing up a snowy hill. Category:Others